1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and system for high quality radiographic film duplication, particularly duplication of properly and improperly exposed radiographs.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the intensive care unit (ICU), clinicians require that radiographs of their patients be available for immediate viewing. However, radiologists also require the radiographs for interpretation throughout the day in a controlled environment. In order to resolve this conflict, duplicates of the radiographs are routinely sent to the ICUs at hospitals. However, the quality of the duplicated radiographs, that are made by using conventional optical duplication techniques, is often poor and variable. Thus, a duplication system that can provide consistently high quality radiographs would be useful.
It is well established that about 10% of conventional radiographs are rejected due to poor image quality. Reasons for the rejections include improper density due to over-exposure or under-expose, and poor contrast due to grid misalignment. However, improperly exposed radiographs can be recovered by using digital image processing techniques. Image processing may improve the quality of radiographic images; in fact, radiologists who have become familiar with computed radiography and edge enhanced images, tend to prefer mild digital image processing on digital radiographs (See MacMahon et al.: "Digital chest radiography", Clinics in Chest Medicine 12: 19-32, 1991).